


No More Sweaters

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer doesn't really have a New Year's resolution so Emily makes one for him and helps him keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine. Please be kind

Spencer Reid had just reached the elevator just as Emily Prentiss did. She smiled at him as they both entered the elevator together.

"Morning, Spencer, Happy New Year."

"Same to you, Emily."

"So, you make yourself any resolutions for this year? I made the resolution to talk to my mother more."

"Uh, no, not really. Maybe, drink less coffee?"

Emily's gaze raked over Spencer's body, "Uh-huh."

Spencer raised an eyebrow as they exited the elevator, "What?"

Emily shrugged, "Nothing."

Spencer decided not to say anything. They entered the bullpen together where the rest of the team seemed to be lounging. Derek was sitting on the edge of his desk sipping from his coffee mug.

"Morning, pretty boy. Hey, Em."

"Morning," Spencer waved and sat himself at his desk.

Penelope came over and ruffled his hair, "Did my favorite vanilla wafer have a great New Year's?"

Spencer frowned, "Did you just call me a vanilla wafer? But yeah it was fine."

"So, what's gonna be your New Year's resolution?" She asked ruffling his hair again.

Spencer shrugged, "Try to drink less coffee."

Derek burst out laughing, "Yeah? Good luck, pretty boy."

"And what's yours, Morgan? Huh? Oh, I know how about stop sleeping with so many damn women!"

Derek laughed, "Chill out, pretty boy, I was just teasing. Nah, my resolution is to call my mother more."

Emily laughed, "Probably because you're mother made you."

"So what if she did."

Emily, Penelope, and Spencer chuckled. Spencer saw Emily looking at him again. He sighed.

"Alright Emily, what is it?"

"I was just thinking. Drinking less coffee is a good resolution but I can think of one that is better and will make it definitely worth your while."

Penelope and Derek glanced at each other and then turned to Emily. "What are you talking about?"

Emily looked at Derek and then at Spencer and waggled her eyebrows at him. _I'll help you get what you want, just trust me._ Spencer raised his eyebrows and shook his head, _No, Emily. Just leave it alone._ Emily nodded, _Yes, Spencer, I will help you get your man._ Spencer just groaned. Penelope and Derek were confused and looked to Emily for help.

"Hey, Em? What's going on?" Derek asked looking between the two.

Emily just smiled wickedly, "Spencer's _real_ resolution is to get rid of his sweater vests. Don't worry, darling, I'm gonna help you."

Spencer gave Emily a glare that clearly said, _If you say anything, I will kill you in your sleep and feed your body to the hawks._ Emily just laughed. Hotch appeared on the catwalk.

"Conference room."

Everyone stood to walk into the conference room. As Spencer passed Emily he whispered.

"You are so dead."

**{~CM~}**

Two days later while Spencer was in the shower, Emily picked the lock of his hotel room and entered. She smiled as she heard the shower and hurriedly went through Spencer's go-bag. She quickly went through the bag and took out all of Spencer's sweater vests. Once she was finished that, she pulled out an outfit that she wanted him to wear. Smiling at her handiwork, Emily picked up Spencer's sweater vests and left the room.

Five minutes later Spencer exited the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as he exited the bathroom to find an outfit sitting on the bed. He knew he hadn't already picked out his clothes and walked over to it which had a note sitting on top of it.

_Spencer, put this outfit on and don't ask questions. Oh and don't bother trying to look for your sweater vests, I have them and you're not getting them back. See you downstairs!_

Spencer growled as he started to dress in the outfit that Emily picked out for him. _I'm gonna kill her._

**{~CM~}**

The team was in the lobby waiting for Spencer and wondering what was taking him so long. Suddenly Emily started grinning from ear to ear as Spencer emerged from the elevator. Hotch raised an eyebrow.

"What's the occasion?"

Spencer shook his head, "Nothing, I just, um, decided to wear something different since I couldn't _find_ my vests," he said glaring at Emily.

Derek cleared his throat, "You look nice."

Spencer smiled, "Thanks."

"Okay, let's get going. The unsub won't catch their selves, you know," Rossi said.

Everyone nodded and headed to the SUVs. Spencer and Emily walked out together. Spencer glared at her.

"I swear I will kill you. Give them back."

Emily grinned, "Nope. You made the resolution to give up sweater vests and I'm helping you."

"No, _you_ made that resolution for me. Emily, give them back."

Emily slid in the back of one of the SUVs and grinned before shutting the door, "Can't. I burned them."

Spencer glared as he got in the other SUV with Rossi and Derek. Derek looked at him.

"You alright, pretty boy?"

"Emily. I swear that woman is a witch in disguise."

Derek decided not to ask. Rossi just chuckled as he drove toward the police station.

**{~CM~}**

Spencer was looking forward to curling up with a nice cup of tea and a good book after the trying case they just finished. He had just sat on the couch when there was a knock on his door. Grumbling, he put the book down and went to answer the door only to find Emily standing there grinning.

He glared at her, "What do you want?"

Emily pushed her way into Spencer's apartment, "Did you see Derek's face? Seriously, Spence, you'll never attract Derek nor have other people be interested in getting to know you if you're dressed like a freaking school teacher. Those sweater vests have to go."

"Are you kidding me? There's nothing wrong with the way I dress!"

"Spencer, Spencer, seriously, have you really looked at yourself in a mirror lately?"

Spencer nodded, "Yes. Emily, I appreciate what you're doing, but please stop."

Emily grabbed Spencer's arm and led him into the bedroom. Spencer groaned but followed her. Emily moved away from Spencer and went through his closet and came back out with two outfits. One had a sweater vest and the other one didn't. Emily handed the outfit with the sweater vest to Spencer first and told him to put it on. Spencer sighed and headed to the bathroom to put on the outfit.

He withdrew from the bathroom and looked down at himself finding nothing wrong with his clothes.

"Emily, what is the point of this? I was just about read a book and try to unwind from the case."

Emily pulled Spencer in front of the mirror, "I'm trying to show you how much better you look without the vests. Now take a good look at yourself."

Spencer shook his head as he glanced at himself in the mirror still not seeing what's wrong with his outfit. Emily then handed him the outfit without the vest and he diligently went into the bathroom to change. When Spencer came out Emily had a huge grin on her face and pulled him to the mirror.

"Come on, Spencer, don't you see the difference?"

"Uh, not really."

Emily frowned and held up the vest outfit next to him in the mirror, "Look closely. Seriously, Spencer, and you're supposed to be a genius."

Spencer did notice that he looked a little more stylish without the vests. _Damn her,_ he groaned. He went into his closest and removed every sweater vest that he owned. He piled all his sweater vests on the bed.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" Emily asked.

Spencer stood up and gifted Emily with a smile as he looked at the pile on the bed, "Burn them."

**END.**


End file.
